A Different Kind of School
by forgotten22968
Summary: Having a forced vacation isn't really a vacation at all. Especially when it involves going to a foreign land where you would have to learn. Naruto didn't want to, but you can't deny the Hokage...especially when she threatens your career. Pairings will be Naruto x Hanako and maybe Hisao x Lily or Misha (I feel for the girl) M for safety-net. PAIRINGS HAVE CHANGED FROM DESCRIPTION.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I doubt anyone here does, but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or KATAWA SHOUJO. Both are works of Masashi Kishimoto and Four Leaf Studios respectively.**_

" _Bleach_." Not exactly the best scent to wake up to, but it's the first thing to hit his now conscience mind. " _I don't even need to guess where I am. Just by that smell I know_." A young man of about 17 lay on a bed. He was about 6' in height and had the muscle build of a swimmer, built for speed but the muscle was compact and had power. Blond hair that spiked everywhere, bandages wrapped around his head and eyes obstructing their view. Thin whisker marks marred his face, three on each cheek. (If you don't know who this is, leave…..like seriously.) Trying to move, he found that his body wouldn't respond to his actions, and so he laid there waiting and trying to remember….. " _What in the fuck happened?!_ "

Images flashed in his mind of him and another boy fighting a woman….

" _Kaguya…_ " he thought, narrowing his eyes. She was a bitch to fight and, not that he'd openly admit anywhere near Sakura but, part of it was because of her beauty. It's no reason she was revered as a Goddess. He clearly remembers when she blushed when she saw his reverse sexy jutsu. He smirked and let out a chuckle at that, but dropped it slightly immediately after remembering exactly where Kaguya resided.

During the fight with Madara, when he lost the Yang of Kurama's chakra, Madara gained the Rikudo Sennins abilities. Then Kaguya emerging from the moon, her fucking all sorts of shit up, and Sasuke and him getting assistance from the original sage. Which he re-affirmed with himself that it was fucking awesome. Sasuke and him getting separated because of Kaguya's little dimension toss.

Now here is where it gets interesting.

Kaguya came to him.

She came to fight him one on one. With how much luck he was having with HELP…..this was going to suck.

It was strange though….she didn't want to fight.

She wanted to talk, and since he couldn't sense that annoying blob with her, he guessed alone.

And so, they spoke.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Still tense from seeing her suddenly appear, Naruto steeled his eyes and slowly clenched and unclenched his fists, waiting for her to come at him._

" _I don't have long before my mind becomes muddled with rage again so I'll have to make this quick."….Her voice was so different to him when she wasn't trying to run him through._

" _I need to be sealed again and I know that it is what you and the other boy had in mind. However, it won't work. Just like it Hundreds of years ago when I was sealed, I would simply come back again."_

"Please tell me she isn't sugg-," _"I need to be sealed within one of you, the decedents of my grandchildren."_

 _Naruto stared at her, less tense than before but still ready to defend himself if necessary. "So why'd you come to me?" Even in the middle of a fight, a war no less, he was still a curious person._

" _Because in you I see salvation. I may have been riddled in hatred and madness that the Shinju brought onto me, but I still see what transpires.. That other child has too much hate in him. Even as you fight with him, he would fight against you as soon as ours would be over. I don't trust him." Naruto simply raised a brow at the word trust. "I know that you have no trust in me at this moment, but could I not have simply attacked you? Could I not have thrown you into a pool of lava below this worlds crust? I didn't though. So that has to count for something."_

 _Naruto stared for a good long moment. He finally settled out of his stance and asked what she had in mind. She smiled and, if he was honest with himself, his heart skipped a few beats._

" _From what I gathered in the bits that Zetsu has imparted to me, we are near the Uzumaki Shrine. There is a mask here that contains the mortal mask of the Shinigami. Using that you can freely summon him to this realm without the fear of drawback."_

 _The mask of….."You mean this mask?" Naruto drew out the very mask she was speaking of. The, quite litterly, demonic mask held two protruding horns, white face paint, and gleaming white teeth._

 _Kaguya blinked owlishly. "Actually yes. Um, when exactly did you get that?"_

" _Orochimaru, for being an impressive shinobi, still doesn't hold a candle to a flash." Naruto stated with a rougish smirk. He received a twitch of her eyebrow and a small blush for that._

 _Kaguya shook her head slightly," Just put the mask on and Shini-san will do the rest….I will be out of it for a while and will most likely awaken around the same time you will."_

 _Naruto gained a confused expression. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _Damned he be if he didn't like that smile of hers. "It is not that important. You will not perish from this like others would due to your heritage, and if I am correct you'll gain something greater by having me within you." Her eyes widened slightly and her smile dropped._

" _I can feel the influence of the Shinju increasing again. You must hurry and seal me before I am controlled again." To Naruto it seemed like she was hesitating on a decision for a moment._

 _She slowly walked up to him, showing she wasn't going to attack, and…kissed him. On the lips._

 _What._

 _In._

 _All._

 _The._

 _Fuck._

 _She pulled away and giggled at his wide eyed and babbling face. "I'm going to be sealed within you. In a literal way I am giving you my soul. As such I am, in essence, marrying you." She blushed at this. "And as such I will be your wife."_

 _Naruto's eyes seemed they would explode from his sockets. He had to admit though, he wasn't completely against the idea of being with this woman. She was beautiful, incredibaly strong, and, when she wasn't trying to kill him, she seemed even nice._

 _Naruto finally got his eyes back in and cleared his throat with a blush. "R-right." He gripped the mask in his hand and brought it to his face._

 _His eyes closed, and slowly reopened to show golden colored irises surrounded by a black sclera. Already knowing what he was called for, he pulled Kaguya's soul within the childs body and disappeared from Naruto's being._

 _After coming back-to, pain wracked his body and forced him into a blackout._

 _*Flashback End*_

After that he woke up here. He closed his eyes and was about to draw in nature chakra when he remembered that he probably got an increase in his chakra pool. And if there was one thing he remembered about an increased chakra pool, was that it will shoot control to hell. Naruto remembered what happened to those that failed to take and give the correct ratio of nature chakra and didn't really feel like he would like living as a statue.

Feeling enough strength come to him he reached up and pulled the bandages off, revealing shining blue eyes. He threw the bandages to the side and sat his arm back down.

Naruto tilted his head toward his rooms door as it opened and saw his mother in all but blood walk in. Her head down in worry for his sake.

He smirked and spoke out to her. "Why ya looking so glum Baa-chan?"

She would most likely have to heal her neck from how hard she whipped her head up. Tears started to well in her eyes as she looked at him, and it looked like she was holding herself back from running and collapsing onto him.

"Don't just stand there." He told her, whispering lightly to her. His eyes softened. "Come and help me up. I want some ramen!"

Tsunade ran to him and gave, what felt like a bone crushing hug, tears streaming down her face onto his shoulder. Sobs racked her body, as she told him how she was expecting to lose him, just like she had Dan and Nawaki.

Naruto gave a light smile, and rubbed her back slowly whispering soothing words to her. After a few minutes her sobs had stopped and the tears had been dried. She stood back smiling at him.

"You scared us, brat. At some points it seemed like you were gonna leave us."

Naruto gave her one of his cheeky grins. "C'mon, Baa-chan, you know me better than that. Ain't no way that I'm gonna die until I've had my face up on that mountain."

She gave him one of her own in response, then it morphed into a more serious frown. "Wanna go through what happened out there, brat? One of the patrols we had stationed just outside Konoha felt you and Kaguya appear, then her signature disappears and yours drops exponentially."

Straightening up as much as he could, Naruto went over what happened after Kaguya teleported them.

Tsunade was left speechless, flabbergasted _(Love this word, sounds funny to me.)_ would be the better word. She slowly regained herself and just shook her head and busted out laughing.

"Only you, Naruto! Only you would get the very reason we were fighting that war to not only surrender, but get sealed within you, AND in some crazy way be your wife!" At this point she may bust her gut with how hard she was laughing.

Naruto just joined her. There was nothing he could do. That and even he had to admit that it was pretty hilarious. Straightening themselves up, Tsunade turned and asked if Kaguya had spoken with him yet.

"No, she hasn't. I woke up just moments before you came in. Before I called the Shinigami, she said that she would wake soon after I woke so she may call me soon." He received a nod in reply.

Tsunade walked to the end of his bed and grabbed the patient clipboard. Walking back to Naruto, she ran the basic tests she always had to do…..especially with him. After about half an hour and then another half hour argument about when he should get out, it was decided that he would wait at least a day before leaving. So here he was, waiting for the sun to fall from its perch on the horizon. He laid back down and closed his eyes, letting the sweet darkness of sleep take him.

 _ **Alright so that's chapter one!**_

 _ **What do you all think? Should I keep building on this?**_

 _ **Gotta say though, even if you don't want me to I will continue this. While I would like it if others enjoy this story I honestly put it up for me and a couple of friends.**_

 _ **So please review and tell me what you think, and…**_

 _ **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody! I'm back with the second chapter of A Different Kind of School.**_

 _ **I know its only been a few days since it came out, but for me to have….(Double Checks #'s) 13 follows, 10 favs, and a handful of reviews, it's pretty awesome to me.**_

 _ **Want to address a few things before I start.**_

 _ **The first is the update schedule. Honestly? There isn't one. Like I said in my profile, Im a college student and that takes up A LOT of my time. However my summer semester is coming to a close in a few weeks and I may pick up the writing during that time off.**_

 _ **The next thing would be Naruto and his skills. I have planned for him to be musically talented. Vocally and instrumentally. His singing voice would not be like those god awful screeching they make him have in the OVA's. (Sorry if you like his voice in that but to me it's a nope.) I'm going to have him learn: Guitar, piano, and violin. I may be a metal head but I still love some soothing stuff.**_

 _ **Finally, flames. Now since the story is just starting and I've updated quickly, I haven't gotten any….yet. I would like to ask that the more competent and kind readers to ignore the flamers. And to future flamers, well I can't really stop you too much, but things will be dealt with accordingly.**_

 _ **Now, onto the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO or KATAWA SHOUJO. Both belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Four Leaf Studios respectively.**_

"WHAT?!" The busty hokage had to cover her ears and flinch slightly at the volume of that screech.

"You heard me brat. As of today you are a Jounin. However, since there is no need of you now, you are to take a leave of absence." Both blondes can feel a headache already forming, but for completely different reasons.

"While I find it awesome I'm a Jounin now, I can't leave! What if someone else comes around that's stronger than Madara? Not only that but I haven't heard anyone say anything about what came of that asshat Zetsu, or even Sasu-teme for that matter."

"I'm a bit surprised you figured that out considering your forte isn't exactly deductive reasoning." A 'Tsk' and a tick mark was her answer for that. "You're right though. No one has heard of either of them after your little…incident." Her deadpan and his sheepish laugh brought a smirk to the hidden ANBU's faces.

"I may know what happened to Sasu-teme, but I'll need to talk with Kaguya just to be sure. I'm drawing a blank on Zetsu though. He was slicker than Oro-teme was when it came to hiding. I would propose for me to hunt him down, but without Kurama I can't sense emotions." He frowned in thought. "Maybe sine Kaguya isn't active anymore, he's just waiting until I screw up so he can fuck everyone over and let her free again. She may be freed from the Shinju's influence now but since she hasn't woken up yet I don't know for certain."

The Senju frowned. "It's all we have to go on until you speak with her then." He nodded. Tsunade leaned back and sighed.

"Now that that's over with." She opened her drawer and pulled out a sake bottle. Naruto walked forward and sat in a chair as she poured him a glass. Both powerhouses took a quick gulp of the alcohol and let out low sighs.

Naruto looked to his commanding officer. "This is more than a 'leave-of-absence', isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question though.

Tsunade nodded," Until Zetsu pops up again, I can't risk having you out in the open. The thing is most likely recruiting more people to help him. As such we need to get you out of here." She gulped some more sake down, and stared at the bottle. "If I were to be honest with myself…I don't want to send you," she held her hand up to stop the impending interruption, "but I feel it would be for the best. Zetsu has been under the radar for Kami-knows how long. In all that time he schemed and thought up almost everything. As such we don't know what else he/it is capable of."

The blonde sage gave her a disheartened frown and sighed softly through his nose. He looked down to his glass and took another swig.

"I have to give you that one." He looked at her and smiled a little. "I trust you, Baa-chan. I know you have my best interests at heart." He looks a little put off at his next words," I know I wasn't so….following during the war," She looked at him with a deadpan," but that was war time. During those fights I changed. I saw how the world truly was." He gave out a hollow chuckle. "When Neji died….it was a large and needed wake up call. I thought that everything would be fine in this war. No one had to die and everyone could live happily after we beat sense into Obito."

He drew a hand over his face and frowned. "God I was such an idealistic idiot."

Tsunade face dropped and softly said his name.

The silence was deafening to the two. The ANBU in the room felt it wasn't there place to hear this. They had been in the war themselves but the always thought that the blond would stay the way he usually was. Happy, a bit idiotic, but they never thought they would see him like this. Not again anyway. Not since the Sandaime died.

The finished their respective containers contents and stood to leave. Naruto turned to her at the door, "So a month right?" A nod. "Where at? We never really went over that."

The busty one handed him a school flier and his eyes immediately widened and twitched at the same time. She gave out a snicker behind her hand as he held his face in fear.

"School….a school….yo…you're sending me to a SCHOOL?!" Aaaand he lost it.

Tsunade only laughed harder. After calming down she gave him a pointed look. "Well looking back at your records, you weren't the best academically." His pout was like gold to her. "So this was one of the best choices. Not only is it going to help you learn something that may help later," a scoff from the sage interrupted her," but we also have someone there that knows about the Elemental Nations. He'll be there to help you out."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his forehead. It could be worse he guessed. "Alright I get it I sucked in the academy. Wasn't really my fault though." He pouted again, bringing a small smirk to her face.

"Never too late to start fixing it, brat!" Was it just him or did she sound way too happy.

"Also during this month no training or missions."

"Wha?! Baa-chan, no way! You gotta let me kill the time with training at least!"

Shaking her head," No. Where you are going you won't need to fight. So you'll have to find something else to occupy your time. Look on the fourth flap."

He flipped the little booklet open and scanned the flap she spoke of. "Swim Team, Track Team, Basketball Team, Art Club, Book Club, Lit. Club, Newspaper Club, and Music Club. Hmm." A devious smirk played across his lips. _"Maybe I can join some of the more athletic teams. That way I can train without training, cheheh."_ And as if Kami heard his thoughts, she then sent a messenger in the form of his CO.

"Well knowing you, you'd find some crazy way to train with swimming, track, and basketball….whatever the hell that is. So, no, you can't join those."

" _Fuck. There goes that."_

The male blonde sighed. "Got it. I'll keep away from them. I may run in the mornings though. Don't want to get too out of shape." She grunted, expecting that from him. Glancing back at the pamphlet, he spoke to the Godaime. "Music interests me though." A wistful and sad smile crossed his face. "During my training trip with Ero-Sennin, we came across a town that was nothing but people singing and dancing. It was one of the times we actually stuck together and didn't train."

Tsunade looked down with her own wistful smile. Jiraiya, even in his passing, still made her smile. Even if it was a sad one.

Naruto spoke quietly," I'll get some things ready. Look some more into music and be ready to go in a month." The hokage nodded and shut the door as Naruto left.

 ***One Month Time-Skip***

(Un)Surprisingly, the month flew by for the host of the Rabbit Goddess. She hadn't woken up yet which actually worried him.

He made good on what he said and delved into musical arts. He picked up a guitar and 24 hours, and a few hundred kagebunshin later, he could call himself a master.

He even wrote a song about how he felt on this little vacation and leaving his home. _**(Later chapter.)**_

He remembered another instrument that was played in that town he traveled to. It was called a violin, and was the sound it produced beautiful. It fit every romantic and sad moments he's ever come onto perfectly. Needless to say it took only slightly longer to learn how to play that.

Naruto just finished up some practice when he felt a small tugging on his mind.

"Ah." He let out a soft surprised sound. _"Give me just a moment."_ The tugging stopped.

Putting his guitar away and sat down in a meditative position. Closing his eyes he slowed his breathing and entered his mind.

Opening his eyes he came to a much different view than what he's used to. Instead of a decrepit sewer vein, he was shown a beautiful field with a small lake in the center. A large tree standing a few meters from the lake's edge. Underneath that tree was the very person he was worried about for the past month.

Kaguya looked up when she felt him enter and smiled.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto gave his own cheeky smile back to her," Hello to you too. Not gonna lie you had me worried something went wrong."

Her smile dipped a little. "Yes. It was a bit…longer than I initially thought." Her smile re-intensified. "However, my endeavor was fruitful." He looked a little confused.

"What exactly was your endeavor?"

She let a soft chuckle out. "Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?"

He did so and was floored immediately by a horse sized fox tackling him.

"Kit! Whatever in the FUCK she did to me, make her undo it! I can't go around speaking as 'The Mighty Kurama' when I'm a fucking chibi!"

Naruto looked like he might cry. His friend was back. How? He was absorbed into….

He looked over to the Jubi and saw her smiling at him. He got up sine Kurama wasn't on him anymore, off crying about him being 'fucking chibi'.

Kaguya stood and held her smile. "I take it yo-Mmm!"

Naruto had drawn her in and silenced her with a kiss. It lasted only a couple seconds, but it was enough to convey how happy he was.

He drew away and stared at her blushing face with a wide smile. "I really wouldn't normally do something like that, but I felt it more than necessary." He received only an absent-minded nod.

Naruto turned and found Kurama staring at him with a look between shock and…relief?

"Thank god! You kept going for that howler monkey and I could've sworn you were gay with how flat she still is!" Ahh there were the snide remarks he somewhat missed.

"Not gay, Kurama. Especially not with her around." He threw a thumb back toward Kaguya.

Naruto could feel the lightbulb appear over Kurama's head. "Which reminds me!" The fox took a deep breath," WHAT IN THE FUCK HAPPENED OUT THERE?!"

The sage chuckled," Quite a lot my friend." It seemed Kaguya had found herself again and joined them. "We'll fill you in though." So for the next hour Naruto and Kaguya gave Kurama the run-down on what had happened since his extraction. A "Why am I not surprised" was tossed in when mentioning Kaguya's voluntary sealing.

"And now I'm being forced to go back to school. Some place called Yamaku Academy."

Since Kaguya hadn't know the more recent of what's been happening she listened along with the fox-rabbit on what Naruto's been doing.

"I even picked up music more recently. If I say so myself, I'm not bad at all." A scoff from Kurama.

"Of course you'd think you're good at it." He looked to Naruto," Would like to hear something you've got though."

Naruto smirked and looked to Kaguya. "Do you think you can make me a guitar?"

The Jubi nodded slightly and manifested a blue acoustic guitar. Naruto grabbed it, muttering a thank you.

"I may have been treated like shit in my upbringing, but there were a few that helped me. So when I leave I want them to remember this."

 **Dear God (By: Avenged Sevenfold)**

Naruto's finger glided across the strings. Somewhat begrudgingly Kurama had to admit it sounded good.

 **A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah**

 **Dear God, the only thing I ask of you**  
 **Is to hold her when I'm not around**  
 **When I'm much too far away**  
 **We all need that person who can be true to you**  
 **But I left her when I found her**  
 **And now I wish I'd stayed**  
 **'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**  
 **I'm missing you again, oh no...**  
 **Once again**

 **There's nothing here for me, on this barren road**  
 **There's no one here while the city sleeps**  
 **And all the shops are closed**  
 **Can't help but think of the times I've had with you**  
 **Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**

The two biju could feel the emotion seeping though the song from him.

 **Dear God, the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no...  
Once again**

 **Some search, never finding a way**  
 **Before long, they waste away**  
 **I found you, something told me to stay**  
 **I gave in, to selfish ways**  
 **And how I miss someone to hold**  
 **When hope begins to fade...**

 **A lonely road, crossed another cold state line**  
 **Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find**

 **Dear God, the only thing I ask of you**  
 **Is to hold her when I'm not around**  
 **When I'm much too far away**  
 **We all need the person who can be true to you**  
 **I left her when I found her**  
 **And now I wish I'd stayed**  
 **'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**  
 **I'm missing you again, oh no...**  
 **Once again**

Ending with a solo, he poured his emotions into the guitar. It was sad and heartfelt. He meant what he said in the song too. He hoped that his precious people he had to leave behind would be fine. He hated leaving and had hoped that he would never have to.

Noting the sadness from their container, Kurama and Kaguya shared a look before approaching him.

Naruto felt a paw on his knee and a hug from behind. Looking up he felt tears slowly drip from his eyes. He leaned his head a little to the side to rest it against Kaguya's. He also put his hand over Kurama's paw.

After a moment all three drew away. The sage looked to them with happiness," Thank you both. I needed that."

They smiled at him…well more grin in Kurama's case.

"Now that I'm thinking on it." Naruto turned to Kaguya," How is he here? Don't get me wrong I'm happy he is. but I thought he was absorbed into you?"

"He was. Still is." The goddess tilted her head trying to find the best way to make the two understand. "Say you take an empty water bottle. You fill it with water from a stream and drink some. Over time you continue to drink the water till there's barely any left. You return to the stream to fill it again." She stopped to see if they were following and Naruto chose this moment to speak up.

"So if I'm getting this right, you are the water bottle in this analogy. The water, the biju, filled you and stayed inside you. During the time you and I were out you were able to draw out Kurama and separate him from your own chakra. However in doing so you lost a large portion of your chakra and have to wait before attempting to draw any of the others out." A wide eyed Kurama and a smiling princess, who was nodding, met him.

"Precisely. I'm glad you understood what I meant." Naruto looked to the fox-rabbit.

"Bro you good? You're quiet which is unusual for you."

"Unusual for me?! How about unusual for YOU! You were never this intelligent when you were with me!"

Naruto looked down a bit," War changes even the purest hearts, Kurama." The beast tensed, and Kaguya looked away sharply.

She looked back and lowly muttered," I'm sorry." The sage was confused again.

"What're you apologizing for?"

"Because I'm the reason th-' No you're not." She was interrupted.

"That wasn't you that layed in wait for the biju to form. It wasn't you that drew Kurama out from my mother. You never ignored my existence as a child. You're not the one that killed Neji. You may have been the one to orchestrate your release, but your mind was riddled in darkness from the Shinju. Talking and seeing you now, I feel that you wouldn't have thought of anything like that without some dark influence on you." A tearful goddess wasn't what one usually wanted to see. However, since they were tears of happiness he doubted pain was near.

Well he was only a bit off. There was pain, but it came in the form of a bone crushing hug.

He started to fade in her grasp and realized he was either coming out of meditation or someone was trying to wake him. He gave a hug back to the goddess and a fist bump to Kurama, and one moment later he was back in the waking world.

He looked around and noticed no one was near so he guessed that his meditation time was just over. Looking at his clock and seeing it be 23:40, _**(11:40 pm for those less military oriented)**_ he shed his shirt and pants and crawled into bed. He had a feeling tomorrow was gonna be more than just a bit hectic.

 _ **Well now, that actually drew out longer than expected. Surprisingly I had time and decided to write on this story. But like I said above, don't expect it often.**_

 _ **I was planning on getting Naruto to Yamaku next chapter, where he'll run into Tsunade's friend. He will also run into the wonderful Hanako-chan!**_

 _ **Before I depart I'd like to make a couple more things known.**_

 _ **The songs will pop up every now and then maybe snippets, maybe full songs like I did with Dear God. Naruto will learn piano at Yamaku. He'll have to be extra careful with his type of practice though.**_

 _ **Wouldn't want to get caught with thirty of himself, would he?**_

 _ **I've also been thinking on maybe a small harem. I know. I know. There's 1. No harem route in Katawa, and 2. Harems are overdone and sometimes hard to either hold together or write about.**_

 _ **However I can't seem to stop thinking about Lily joining Hanako in the Naruto-love-feast.**_

 _ **I'll think more on it though. If I do decide on going through with it then Misha will definitely be with Hisao.**_

 _ **Also, I didn't answer what happened to the Teme, or Zetsu for that matter. Both will be addressed in the next chapter as well.**_

 _ **Now, next chapter Naruto heads to Yamaku, finds out what perks he's gained from Kaguya's presence, and meets the girls( along with Hisao.)**_

 _ **So tell me what you think and…..**_

 _ **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello once again my friends!**_

… _ **.We're friends right? Hope so.**_

 _ **Anyhow, this is the third chapter of ADKS.**_

 _ **Three chapters in a week? Shiiiiet, ok.**_

 _ **Again I'm gonna say not to expect it often. College is a killer.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO or KATAWA SHOUJO. Both are works of Masashi Kishimoto and Four Leaf Studios respectively.**_

Trying to blink away the sun, our blonde sage gave up and began his morning routine. At least he would if he didn't remember what day it was.

" _Shit I almost forgot."_ He frowned. He didn't really like this but he had warmed up a bit to the idea of fixing his broken education. He hated learning when he was younger but that was mainly because of how corrupt the teachers he had were.

It wasn't his fault Kurama was under Obito's influence.

Still a bit salty about people treating him like the plague.

He sat up and stretched and sent a mental hello to the two biju inside him, only receiving grunts in reply. Guess Kaguya wasn't a morning person.

Taking a quick shower and dressing in a loose fitting white shirt, faded grey jeans, black sneakers and the Shodaime's necklace. Don't ask him how long it took to regain all the pieces.

"Let's see. I'm supposed to meet Baa-chan at the gate at 8 and it's,*checks the time* SHIT!" Turns out it was already 8:10.

Grabbing the backpack that had all the needed scrolls in it he rushed out the door.

Arriving at the front gate, he is shown the ground as the alcoholic Hokage busted his head.

"Really, brat? You're starting to turn into Kakashi."

Picking himself up, Naruto rubbed his head with a sheepish laugh. "Sorry Baa-chan. I finally got to talk to Kaguya last night."

Tsunade looked at him, giving him the 'Go On' look.

"Turns out the reason she was out longer than we thought was because she was bringing out Kurama." Seeing her questioning look he continued. "Well they're 'absorbed into her and she's trying to separate them from her while still being her."

The older blond nodded," Did you find out anything about Sasuke or that leech?"

Insert facepalm," I knew I was forgetting something." Naruto looked at her through his fingers. "I'll talk to her later and send a message by toad." A nod.

Tsunade gave him a hug. "Be good brat. And remember to send us a letter every now and then." She backed up and gave him a semi-serious look. "That's an order."

He gave a mock-salute and shouted out," HAI, BAA-SAMA." His face met the ground again.

He quickly stood and brushed himself off. Looking to the older blonde," Hey who's this guy that knows about our land? We didn't really go over that either."

A sinister smile crossed her lips," Let's just say that you'll find out soon."

Naruto shrugged, if it was soon he didn't mind waiting then. "And my ride there?"

"Since the summons can cross over into the other lands without issue, we sent a Katsuya close ahead. You'll be reversed summoned in a little while." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Brat listen well. I know it may not seem like it now, but this will be for the best." She stared at his eyes, making him see how serious she was. "I promise that everything will be fine while you're gone. We're strong too."

Naruto let a small smirk grace his lips. "Yea I know. Everyone here is incredibly strong. I hope to get in some good fights when I get back."

Tsunade patted his shoulder and reached into her back pocket. Pulling a scroll out, she handed it to him and told him not to open it until after he made it to the school.

She gave him one last hug which he returned and only had to wait a few seconds until he felt the pull of being summoned.

*City Miyagi alley*

A puff of smoke and one blonde hero later and Naruto was saying goodbye to Katsuya.

Walking out of the alley, he quickly gained a passerby's attention and asked where Yamaku was located. Telling him he had to ride something called a 'bus' up to the hill where the academy resided, Naruto bid the woman thanks and went about what would be, for him, a brisk walk.

Coming atop the hill Naruto came to the gate that blocked off the school.

He walked through said gate and entered what had to have been the main building.

"-want me to introduce you or would you like to do it yourself?" Our blonde sage looked up to see a man about his height, scruff on his face, and a bit of a bored posture talking with a boy around his age with short brown hair and the school uniform.

The boy kind of looked a bit to the side and said he would do it. The older man nodded and was about to leave before he spotted another body coming in.

"Ah, you must be Naruto, right?" The blonde nodded to him with a small smile.

"That's right. What's your name?"

The man shook Naruto's hand. "I'm Mutou Akio. Since I'm going to be your teacher, however, just call me Mutou or Mr. Mutou."

Naruto just let out a smirk. "You got it." Looking to the boy next him. "What about you?"

The average looking kid stuck his own hand out and said," Nakai Hisao."

A quick handshake and a 'sup' later and he was asked the same thing Hisao was.

"I'll go ahead and do it." A grin spread onto his face. "No one would forget me if I did it." Two raised eyebrows and a slightly worried teacher met that sentence.

Mutou turned and beckoned the two to follow making some small talk on the way. When asked where he was from Naruto had to tell a half-truth and say a small village within the prefectures.

At the door to the classroom Mutou told them to wait a moment before they came in. Waiting until he gave them the clear, Hisao and Naruto walk into the room and were met with some surprised faces.

Thanks to getting his chakra back under control in the month he had, our blonde sage quickly dipped into Kurama's chakra. Too little to show he was using it, but enough to feel emotions. What he felt surprised him.

Fear.

That was the most prominent.

Don't get him wrong there were others there with it. Such as love that the pink haired girl had, she also had a bit of spite in her. The curiosity that everyone in the room had, mainly that blue haired girl that sat next to the pink one. The boredom that a handless purplette had in the front row. However, it was another purplette in the back that drew his attention.

She had fear rolling off her in waves.

It brought him back to when he was a child for a moment, alone because of his gift.

He glanced in her direction subtly as to not get caught, but it seems as it was for naught as she wasn't looking at him anymore.

He noticed the scars it seemed she tried to hide.

Yet another thing they have in common.

"So…I'm Hisao Nikai." I guess he wasn't used to giving an introduction. "My hobbies are reading and soccer. I hope to get along well with everyone even though I'm a new student."

Naruto sweat-dropped, _" Yea, definitely not used to giving an introduction. My turn though."_

He threw on a wolfish smirk that made a few girls blush. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, music, foxes and rabbits. I dislike traitors, unnecessary violence, and people who judge others before getting to know them." The sage looked up a bit," If I had a dream right now, it would be to make sure that I right any wrongs that I can." He rubbed his stomach a bit. "Even if they're not my own." He felt a bit of happiness and sadness come from the seal.

Naruto looked up to see the raised eyebrows and awed looks that his new classmates shared. He also felt that the scarred purplette's fear had lessened. Not by much, but it was an improvement.

Mutou droned on about them getting along with us, and they clap. Well…the ones that could. Naruto blinked to himself. That was slightly dark. Must be from taking in Yami.

Mutou put Hisao in a seat next to the one called Shizune, apparently that pink haired girl.

Naruto was told to sit next to sit in the back directly to the left of Hanako, the scarred purplette.

Now on the way to his seat, he begin to feel like she reminded him of someone…..

Naruto's eyes subtly widened.

" _DAMNIT! I FORGOT ABOUT HINATA!"_

He couldn't believe it! How did he forget about her?! She probably felt like he hated her! After her confession during Pains attack he'd barely seen her. Naruto shook his head a bit now sitting in his seat. _"What am I gonna do about her?"_

He looked over to Hanako. Noticing how she tried to hide her scarred face he looked into her only visible eye, gave her a soft smile and spoke softly to her. "Hello."

She looked at him for a moment and spoke so softly, even his advanced ears had a hard time picking up what she said. "..h..i.."

He nodded gently at her and turned his head back to the front.

" _ **Hey kit, I just noticed something.**_ _"_ He still sounded a bit grouchy.

" _What is it?"_ Naruto had to agree something was a bit off.

" _ **Is it just me, or is almost everyone here visibly injured."**_ Kaguya's light voice came in. _**"I had noticed that as well. Apparently this school specializes in assisting those with debilitating injuries."**_ Taking a quick look around again, this time paying more attention.

" _Huh…that's different. Wonder why Baa-chan decided on this place."_ People moving around captured his attention.

Mutou had finished doing an explanation of the work they would be doing today. Apparently they'd be in groups for today.

A little light bulb flashed in the ninja's head and he turned to talk with Hanako. However before he could even say a word she was gone.

Blinking a couple times. "Well shit are we sure no one in these lands is a ninja." He muttered.

"Uzumaki can you come here for a moment." Mutou called from behind his desk.

Walking up from his seat, the only blonde in the room stopped and asked what his teacher needed.

"The nurse needs to see you and Nikai, but since you're not doing work right now you can head on up."

"Thanks. Where is he at?"

After being given directions, Naruto gave Hisao's little group a wave and walked out.

Coming to the nurse's office he knocked and was allowed entry.

The nurse looked up and smirked upon seeing the blonde. "So you're Naruto."

Said person nodded. "I am. So what did you need to see me for?"

The nurse smirked and shut the door to his office. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small paper note. When he slapped it on the door, Naruto's eyes widened.

" _Fuinjutsu!"_ Please let this be the guy that Tsunade had meant for him to meet.

The nurse noticing his tense posture, moved his hands placatingly. "You don't need to worry, I'm not an enemy." He could see Naruto didn't exactly believe him. "Tsunade gave you a scroll before you left right? That should explain everything."

Naruto created a shadow clone that grabbed the scroll and read it. After poofing out of existence, the real Naruto loosened up and laughed a bit. "Sorry but you know how it is in the ninja world."

Nurse approached him. "Yea it's alright." A sly smirk flies across his face," Just try not to go showing off techniques like that to everyone you meet."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched," I can see how you and Baa-chan became friends."

Nurse just laughed a bit loudly. He guessed it was okay considering the room had been sound-proofed. Naruto shook his head and asked if that was all he needed.

All of a sudden the tone of the room changed. Where there was once a laughing jovial man, now stood someone who took absolutely no shit. "I do want you to do me a favor. That new kid HIsao. Have you met him?" A nod. "Watch him for me. It's not for any dark reason. He just has a bad condition. Can't give too much away. Doc-patient confidentiality and all." He walked toward the blonde. "I was also informed of what is inside you."

Nurse's hand clamped onto his shoulder. "You are an incredible person, Naruto. After all you've lived through, you still continue to help. Even if it's those that hurt you." He let go and shook his head. "If more people were like you we wouldn't have to have the issues this world has now."

Naruto just stood there listening to the man with a smile. "Thank you Jii-san." A twitch.

"I'm not that old, brat!" The sage just laughs. Shaking his head, Nurse points to the door. "Get outta here, its lunch and I shouldn't make you miss more on your first day."

Naruto sent out a backward wave to the man and walked out of the hall. Heading toward the main building, he started a conversation with the rabbit goddess.

" _Hey Kaguya-hime."_

" _ **Y-yes?**_ _"_ Did she just stutter?

" _I forgot to ask this before, but what happened when you separated Sasu-teme and I?"_

"… _ **..I forgot about him."**_ Kurama's laughter filled his head. He had to admit he let a few chuckles out too. _"_ _ **Before I came through the portal to speak with you, I ordered Zetsu to deal with him.**_ _"_ She let out a small sigh. _"_ _ **I can't say for certain but I don't feel the presence of Indra's successor. Nor do I feel Zetsu's.**_ _"_

Naruto frowned in thought, _" So it's possible that either both are alive and well hidden or both are dead. Great."_ He shook his head. It was fine. With Kaguya inside him he had an extended search radius. If they came anywhere near him, he'd feel it.

" _ **This reminds me. I need to tell you what you've gained from containing me.**_ _"_

The blonde blinked, _" Oh right. Go ahead."_

Kaguya began to explain how he had achieved the same status as Obito and Madara before him. _"_ _ **It is strange however,**_ _"_ she began, _"_ _ **you haven't gained the third eye Rinne-Sharingan. Nor have you received the normal Rinnegan or Sharingan in either eye.**_ _"_ He could see her thinking face. It was kinda adorable. _"_ _ **It is strange indeed. It's like your body rejected it. As if it wasn't an improvement.**_ _"_

Naruto mentally shrugged, _" I'm honestly not worried 'bout it. Both were supposed to be overpowered and I've destroyed people that fought with them. Double the case with Obito and Madara."_

Kurama took this chance to speak up. _"_ _ **I believe that was your father that beat Obito.**_ _"_ Naruto could feel the smirk, _"_ _ **And not without my Yin half.**_ _"_

The blonde's eyebrow twitched. _"Close enough. You egotistical fox."_ Naruto sent an 'I'll talk with you later' to the two and walked through the cafeteria doors.

Walking to where he felt Hisao and the two females he was with, he heard the pink haired one say 'Shic-chan and I'. _"Guess she's not Shizune then."_

He walked up to the table and said a hello to the group. The girl he guessed was Shizune eying him like a tactical genius. He remembered the look. Shikamaru and his father had it a lot during fights in the war.

Hisao gave a quiet 'hello' back and went for his lunch again.

The pink one though…

"WAHAHA, I don't believe you know my name yet! I am Misha!" At least he was right guessing she wasn't Shizune.

Naruto smiled sadly. He could get a better feel on the girl's emotions now that he was paying attention to them. Yet again he ran into something he has known most his young life.

An emotional mask.

Beneath her boisterous exterior, Naruto could feel the longing and pain she hid. It was tearing her apart and unless she got over it, she may do something drastic.

He simply pushed his fist out. "Misha-san, I have a feeling you and I will be best friends."

Misha stared at his fist for a moment before a large grin spread across her face. "WAHAHA! I think so too, Naru-chan!"

Before he could say anything else Shizune began to sign and Misha being her translator told them what she was saying. Basically all she did was give them a little run-down on the school.

"So Naru-chan, Hi-chan, do you have any questions?"

Both of them had the same idea apparently, "Yea, is there a library in the school?" "Is there a library here?" They stopped and looked at each-other with raised eyebrows.

A frown dipped onto Misha's face for just a split second. "There is~! It's on the second floor, we can show it to you sometime."

The two males say their thanks and move back to their food, while the girls continue their own conversation. Throwing some glances at the males but not saying a word.

Naruto looked to Hisao. "So how are you finding this place so far?"

The brunette looked at him and gave a half-smile. "Well, everyone is nice. So far at least. I feel out of place a bit though." Seeing the questioning glance, he explained, only a bit though. "Well this school. It's supposed to be for those with crippling injuries." Naruto felt that Hisao was hiding something, but sine he didn't pick up any negativity he didn't comment.

He thought he heard something weird in a heartbeat nearby, but with all these people it was hard to pinpoint the exact one.

The blonde nodded," Yea, it was surprising to me too. I don't have anything wrong with it not only that but it was one of the best places to go to."

Hisao was about to talk again, but noticed Shizune and Misha moving to leave so he and Naruto followed.

They got back to the classroom early but they weren't the first there. Sitting in the back was Hanako, slumped loosely in her seat. At least she was until Misha bust into the room with all the grace of an angry rhino.

Hisao's attention was drawn away from the purplette but Naruto kept his attention on her. He didn't get to do or say anything though as the class began to fill with students again.

The sage took his seat, giving a small wave and a 'hello again' to the shy girl. He got an almost invisible nod in return before she quickly averted her eyes.

Naruto let out a silent sigh. It would be a while before he could help her escape that scared shell she wore.

He knew how it felt being useless. He hated it. At points in time all he could do was sit and watch. He wanted to fight. Wanted to protect….but there was nothing he could do.

He hadn't noticed his hand was clenched until he heard his knuckles popped. He released his grip and slowly leaned into the seat.

He was getting tired. Having been thrown into this school, getting surprised by the head nurse, and beginning the work of helping the shy girl had tired him. Maybe if he just took a quick nap.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his breathing even out. Before long he was asleep.

 _ **Whelp, there we have it. Chapter 3.**_

 _ **Hope you all like it and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **I'm still thinking on what to do about Lily joining Hanako and Kaguya to be with Naruto.**_

 _ **Put in a bit of foreshadowing for the game and future chapters in this one and the last. See if you can spot it!**_

 _ **Anyway that's all for now. Most likely all for this week.**_

 _ **So please review, tell me what you think, and….**_

 _ **HAVE A NICE DAY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello one again my friends!**_

 _ **Hope you all are doing well.**_

 _ **It's time for another chapter! One that took more than a day to write in all honesty.**_

 _ **Been replaying through Katawa to get the dialogue right and double check if there was something I missed. Hanako brings out my feels. Rin does as well since I can relate a little bit too much to her.**_

 _ **Anyway, this time around I'll try to finish up Act 1 and move into Hide And Seek/Past for Naruto. Hisao will start down the fail ending but take a small U-turn.**_

 _ **Naruto will also perform a couple songs in this or the next chapter, depending on when I end Act 1.**_

 _ **Here we GOOO!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO or KATAWA SHOUJO. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Four Leaf Studios respectively.**_

Naruto groaned a little as the bell for class to let out awoke him. Shit he shouldn't have done that. First day and already he's behind. The blonde hears Misha talking with Hisao about not being able to guide them to the library. _"Great. We're gonna get lost."_

The new Jinchuriki for the Rabbit Goddess, sighed lightly. Hisao did ask about the nurses' office but it seemed that Misha and Shizune had that down at least.

Naruto looked to his right to see if Hanako was still there. Not seeing her, he sighed again and made way to leave. "How am I gonna help her…hmm," he mumbled with slightly narrowed eyes.

Aimlessly walking through the school, Naruto had ended up in a quieter region. He could still feel the presence of others near him but nothing nearby…except one.

Turning the corner Naruto opened the door to a room that had a coffee maker, a sink, a couple cupboards and the scent of tea filled out the air. There sitting at the lone table in the room, was a blonde who, if he was honest, looked a bit like him. The sky blue eyes had a milky tint to them that gave way to what her reason for being at the school was.

"Hello?" Her soft voice reached out to him. The hero couldn't help but smile lightly, her voice was gentle, yet held a tone of aristocracy barely detectable. Seems she was a high-class person indeed. He should be able to tell by now with how many persons of royalty he's met.

"Hello." He answered back. Didn't want her to assume she was talking to air. "Sorry if I am interrupting something. I'm just new and thought I should explore a bit." Naruto shifted slightly as the scent of fresh-brewed tea entered his nose even stronger. "May I join you? I haven't had Jasmine in a while and it would be better to drink with company." Hey he was thirsty and there was a beautiful blonde there to drink with. Think he was just gonna walk away? Hell no, he was going to drink some tea and talk with her.

He could hear the sigh of Kaguya and the snickering of Kurama in his head.

The blind girl smiled lightly and gave out a soft melodious laugh. "Of course you may. Might I know the name of the one companying me?" The sage moved in and picked a cup up to fill with the liquid.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I just arrived here today." He filled his cup and sat across from her. He glanced up with a smile she couldn't see," May I ask your name?" He usually didn't like speaking proper, but he learned that after a while one should match their speech with the ones he was speaking with.

Smile still gracing her face," My name is Lily Satou." She tilted her head to the side a bit," Would you per chance be the one who joined Hanako's class with that other boy today?" Verbal affirmation was necessary for her, so he let out a soft 'yes'.

She nodded with her smile still in place. That smile belonged on her face. "I'll have to thank you for speaking with her then, even if it was a couple of 'hellos'." The non-ninja blonde slightly sighed and drew her head to the side. "I wish to help her as much as I can but one person can only do so much." It wasn't said but Naruto could hear the plea for assistance.

"It wouldn't be a problem for me to talk with her." He smiled even though she couldn't see it, she might hear it in his words. "Besides we share a few things in common." Gently he traced a hand over his chest. Exactly where Sasuke had ran him through over 3 years ago.

Maybe his words came across more sorrowful at the end because Lily had gained a slightly pained expression. It disappeared moments after though. She nodded her acceptance. "I thank you. She doesn't seek others out and as such you can know the result." He can. Having tried to get attention for years and only being on the receiving end for the wrong kind hurt his psyche quite a lot when he was younger.

He thought for a moment as the area drew quite. The only sounds being breathing and sips of tea. Being the somewhat still hyperactive teen he was, Naruto asked if she would like to hear him play some violin. Surprise jumped in her milked eyes for a moment. "You can play the violin? Not many learn how now-a-days."

"I can. Would you like to hear some?" The high-class girl nodded with her smile.

Naruto nodded," Please just a moment." He checked the hall for people, and seeing none drew on his chakra cloak received from Hagoromo. Using the ability to create matter, he formed a simple, yet elegant, wooden violin.

Lily tilted her head to the side as she heard a weird sound. A mix between 'whoosh' and 'psshh'. She would have questioned it had her companion not sat down.

"I haven't played in-front of anyone except a couple of dear people, so I hope I'm not too bad." With that he played.

 _ **(Insert "Cold" - Jorge Méndez (Sad Piano & Violin Instrumental) (AN: It's a beautiful song, but just imagine only hearing the violin. C; )**_

Breathtaking.

If asked how it sounded by anyone who hadn't heard, that is the exact word she would use.

Never before had she heard something so…magnificent. It held emotions she ould barely comprehend yet understood at the same time. She couldn't find the word for it at the moment but it had something to do with being able to sense emotion within others…Empathy! That was the word. She felt empathy when hearing the song, as if the emotions within the song were his own. Now that she thought a little bit more, they probably were.

The blonde ninja sat his new equipment down, and looked at her. He let out a soft laugh at her awed face. Eyes wide, mouth slack and her cup of tea left on the table yet her hand looked as if it was still holding it.

"Naruto that was-""SIMPLY WONDERFUL!" The aristocratic blonde was cut off by a more boisterous voice entering the conversation.

Both blondes looked toward the door to see a woman that had short black hair, green eyes, a sharp face, and a wide smirk on her face walking in.

The blind blonde gained an eyetwitch and spoke out in a more strained voice," Hello Mrs. Atsuko."

From the tense atmosphere he felt, Naruto guessed that they didn't see eye-to-eye, so to say.

The now named Mrs. Atsuko looked at Lily with her own strained smile. "Hello to you as well Ms. Satou. Hope everything is well with you." She turned to the unknown ninja," You on the other hand I only know the name of. I heard that Mutou gained a couple new kids. So I assume you're one of them." Naruto didn't know what to do so he just nodded jerkily.

She gave a smile, like she had just found a rare gem. Well to this part of the world he kind of was so he let it slide. "Where did you learn to play like that? It was simply beautiful."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly," Well I taught myself everything. I didn't have the money for a teacher so I had to learn everything by trial-and-error." He could clearly remember the sounds of broken strings ring in his ears from how horrible it was the first hour or two.

Mrs. Atsuko's jaw dropped lightly. This kid taught himself? A malevolent and slightly evil grin whipped onto her face. Oh this was too good an opportunity to pass up. "How would you feel about joining the schools music club?!" She clapped her hands at the the end of her sentence.

The sage looked slightly conflicted. He did indeed want to join the club…but there was also the issue with Hanako. He needed to help her more than his own want to join the club. He'd seen the end result of someone willowing in pity and doubt.

Naruto looked to the music teacher with a competitive look. "How about we make a bet." Atsuko raised her brow and gained her own competitive smile.

"Oh? And what would this bet be?"

The jinchuriki slid back in his seat," There is something else that takes priority over my own want at the moment. So here's what I suggest. There are a few instruments I don't know how to play. You pick one of those and if I can learn how to play it in,' calculating the use of Kage Bunshin into the mix,' 3 days, you'll let me out of club activities to do what I need to do for my duration here. If I can't…well I will let you decide that."

Poor woman didn't know she lost the moment she contemplated betting against him.

The raven head looked like she had already won this little bet. "Oh I'll have to think of something good then. No one can learn to play an instrument in just a few days. Especially the piano. Which is exactly what you're gonna have to learn assuming you don't know how to play it." He gave a negative in reply. She walked toward him and pushed her hand out. "You've got yourself a deal kid."

They shook and the teacher left with a smirk and evil laugh.

Naruto just blinked after hearing it and shrugged. Eh he's heard better evil laughs. Kurama and Kaguya for example took the cake on laughs of any kind. Small cheers of 'Got that right' and 'thank you' softly rang in his head.

Lily sat there in silence mainly brought on by the teacher she disliked but some brought from the blonde across her. First he actually wants to help her with breaking Hanako out of her shell, then he blows her mind with that beautiful melody, and now he says that he'll learn how to play the piano in 3 days.

She normally didn't think like this but…who the hell was this kid. The most amazing part was that she believed he could do it too. He said his words so confidently that it just made her believe.

"Well I guess I'll have to-" "Lily why was Mrs. A-" This time it was the ninja blonde cut off.

Hanako stopped her words when she rounded the corner of the room. She only expected Lily to be here! Not one of her new peers as well! The purplette started to visibly shake. _"What am I gonna do?! What am I gonnado?! WhatamIgonnado?! WhatamIg-"_ Her thoughts were cut off when Naruto slowly stood and smiled gently at her. She felt…..at ease. More than she's ever been since finding a friend in Lily. It was warm, not like the fire that licked at her skin when she was young, but comforting. Like in a giant hug.

Unknown to her, Lily also felt the feeling. She felt the warmth of Naruto's presence and questioned whether or not it was normal. The blonde girl slouched lightly in her seat. She felt that she could relax and everything would be fine.

Unknown to them both, Naruto was cheating slightly and using his sage chakra to send out a calming aura. Just enough for those around him.

"Hello again Hanako." He received a nod and a slightly clearer 'Hello' from the girl. He turned back to Lily. "I'll need to find a piano to borrow for a few days. So unless you have one I'll need to be on my way."

Lily shook her head lightly, she still felt warm. "No I do not. Sorry Naruto. Perhaps you may join Hanako and I another time?" She didn't want to sound desperate or needy, but the feeling he gave off accompanied by what she heard earlier had put some interest in her.

He nodded, more for the girl at the door than the other blonde. "Of course. Talking with you was interesting and I'm glad that you enjoyed the music." He grabbed the chakra-made violin and walked toward the door. Still using his aura so she didn't run from him Naruto was within a foot of Hanako when he smiled at her and bid them farewell.

As he walked away he heard Hanako whisper something too low for him to pick up. Hearing Lily's exclamation of 'Oh it was simply beautiful! Next time he comes we must ask him to play for us!' gave him a clue as to what she had asked.

Naruto walked out of the main building. Even though he had slept through a couple classes he was still very tired.

He needed to remember creating something from nothing took a lot out of him. And he still needed to create one more thing.

So he headed toward the dorms. At least he knew where those were being told by Shizune and Misha earlier.

On the way to the dorms he passed through the school garden. Being the sage he was, he had to take a moment to admire what was there. Even for something small it was gorgeous.

He was tempted to meditate there but in broad daylight with people walking by, they might question why deer weren't running away from him petting them.

As such he continued his trek. Coming to the door he was greeted by the sight of Hisao looking slightly glummer than earlier. _**"He's new as well Naruto-kun. Maybe you should just talk with him a little?"**_ The Rabbit Goddess spoke out. Yea it wasn't a bad idea at all. New kids gotta stick together after all.

"YO, Hisao!" The brunette jumped slightly at hearing Naruto call out. "You alright? Youre not lost yet are you?" He started out serious but delved to a joke. Maybe it would help lighten him up. _**(AN: Fat chance Naruto-san. Gonna take more than that to open this can of cookies.)**_

Hisao seemed to brush off both questions and ask him what was up. Naruto sensed the negativity rolling off him now, making him frown lightly. He wasn't like that this morning. Something must have happ- _"The nurse visit. He must've had his."_ A guess, but it was all he had.

"So Hisao what's your room?"

The brunette looked down at the paper in his hand. "119. Yours?"

Naruto gave him a large grin," Seems we're neighbors. 120."

Hisao actually smiled at that. At the least they'll be someone there with him that he somewhat knew. He just hoped that there wasn't some raving lunatic spouting off 'end-of-the-world' nonsense on the same floor as them.

If only the poor sap knew.

 _ **And that's this week's wrap. No, that doesn't mean I've planned to update weekly. And Yes, I'm going to continue saying it until I feel I've drilled it into your pretty heads.**_

 _ **No update schedule. No common updates. At this moment at least.**_

 _ **So, I finally got to the point where he had to be bet to learn to play piano. Didn't know how to go about that really, hence the OC.**_

 _ **Also got Lily to have some interest in him.**_

 _ **Naru cheated using sage powers on Lily and Hanako.**_

 _ **Going to have him meet Emi and Yuuko, then get re-acquainted with Lily and Hanako again next chapter.**_

 _ **So as always. Review to tell me what you think, and…**_

 _ **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome back everyone! Hope you all are doing well!**_

 _ **MY SUMMER CLASSES HAVE ENDED! THANK KAMI, SHINIGAMI, AND YAMI!**_

 _ **I swear I prayed to all three many times. Kami-sama to help me through, Shini-sama to not die of boredom, and Yami-sama to not let my own darkness get out and kill one of my classmates.**_

 _ **Some people need to know when to shut the hell up.**_

 _ **Anyway, this is the Fifth chapter of A Different Kind of School.**_

 _ **I don't know when this will go up. I've tried uploading this chapter a few times, however since my internet decided to go out continuously…it has been a ride…lemme tell ya.**_

 _ **AH! Before I forget about it. A fellow Fanfictioner…. Is that the right term? Anyway a fellow FanFictioner by the name of TheRagingMaelstrom has given some amazing songs that will be used over the course of my story. I'm putting this here to 1. Give him a shoutout, and 2. Say that if anyone else out there has a song they'd like to see in this, then send me a message and I'll see what I can do. (NOTE: Not all songs mentioned shall be put into the story.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO or KATAWA SHOUJO. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Four Leaf Studios respectively.**_

Walking up the stairs took a short while but he and Hisao made it. Turning to his door, Hisao bid Naruto a farewell...or would have.

The door behind Naruto flew open and it took all his strength not to activate the spring-loaded kunai on his wrist. He may not be near the Nations anymore but you never know with ninja.

"WHO'S THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF FEMINISTS!" An obnoxious voice he had. Large glasses that didn't even show his eyes. A scarf that actually didn't look that bad. And of course the school uniform...which Naruto will continue to neglect. The only thing he really like about it was the white shirt, he had gotten into white after he had woken up from his mini-coma. Must've been something to do with Kaguya. Mainly her hair.

Hisao and Naruto blinked slowly. This kid didn't even let them speak much. All they said was," Hi we're your new neighbors!" Before he had delved into the feminist conspiracies, the ones who led them, and then asking for money.

Naruto stopped listening halfway through and sent Hisao a slightly sorrowed look. _"Sorry Hisao, but I've already dealt with too many crazy people."_

The ninja slinked into his room and just before he closed the door, Hisao saw him and sent a look of betrayal. Naruto quietly closed the door, put his back against it, and slid down. This was so different. Naruto put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

He looked around his room...it was...empty to say the least. It just reminded of his house when he was younger.

He had to say house. That thing didn't feel like a home. The chair at Ichiraku was more of a home than his apartment ever was.

" _ **Are you alright Naruto-kun?"**_ Kaguya's melodious voice echoed to him. He grunted lightly, before his eye twitched slightly. Great now he was answering like the teme.

Naruto stood from the door and walked to the desk in his room. Pulled out a pen and paper from the drawer and began to write to Tsunade. He almost forgot to tell her about what he learned.

" _ **You didn't answer her kit."**_ The guttural voice of his best friend cut through his musings. Giving a light sigh, " _I know…I'll talk to you both in a moment. Let me just get this finished."_ He heard the fox grunt and Kaguya's 'ok' before silence.

Was he distancing himself? No…no he wasn't, he said he would speak to them and he will. He just had to write this letter. He looked on top of his desk and saw a small radio. Reaching up he clicked it on and heard a soft introduction from a guitar before the singer began.

 _ **(Monster: by Itchy Gaze. Provided by TheRagingMaelstrom.)**_

 **Don't want to turn off the light**

 **hope someone hears me tonight.**

 **I know there's a snake in my bed**

 **eating its way through my head**

 **I want to be normal, I want to feel safe**

 **waking up screaming, it's always the same.**

 **I don't want to turn off the light**

 **hope someone hears me tonight.**

As he listened, Naruto could feel his eyes sting slightly. Tears lightly fell from his eyes. That old saying, " _The eyes are the gateway to the soul,"_ if that wasn't true then it was the ears. He could perfectly remember hearing things that brought out his nindo many times.

 **Hold me, tell me everything's ok.**

 **Show me there's a way to beat the monster**

 **save me, make it go away.**

 **I'm trying to wash of the stains,**

 **try not to think about the pain**

 **I know I've got no place to hide,**

 **God knows the times that I tried**

 **I want to be normal, I want to feel safe**

 **waking up screaming, it's always the same.**

 **I don't want to turn off the light**

 **hope someone hears me tonight.**

 **Hold me, tell me everything's ok.**

 **Show me there's a way to beat the monster**

 **save me, make it go away.**

 **Hold me, tell me everything's ok.**

 **Show me there's a way to beat the monster**

 **save me, make it go away.**

His hands shook a little from what he was feeling. Flashes of his childhood came to his mind. The sight of parents telling their children to stay away from him, the whispers, the glares, but mostly the isolation.

 **Ooooooooh, oooooooooh, ooooooooooh, ooooooooooh.**

 **I want to be normal, I want to feel safe.**

 **Waking up screaming, it's always the same.**

 **I don't want to turn off the light.**

 **Hope someone hears me tonight.**

 **Hold me, tell me everything's ok.**

 **Show me there's a way to beat the monster**

 **save me, make it go away.**

 **Hold me, tell me everything's ok.**

 **Show me there's a way to beat the monster**

 **save me, make it go away.**

… **..Thank you fo-** Naruto reached up and cut the radio off. If he continued listening to things like that even he might turn into a mess. At least the letter was finished. He glanced at it for a split second before scrunching his face. Ink had bled all over it. Guess he had been crying harder than he thought.

Pulling out another paper, he re-wrote the letter in a couple of minutes, folded and enveloped it, before summoning a toad to take it to Tsunade. Giving the little beggar some candy on his way out.

He looked outside and saw it was still pretty bright outside, so he popped a clone into existence to do his homework. The clone started on the work but not before shooting the original a dirty look. A slightly smug smirk come onto the real Naruto's lips.

He stepped onto the bed and sat down meditative style. Before he even finished getting into position he was already in his mindscape.

Only to open his eyes and see a furry fox glaring into him. He couldn't help but let out a shiver at the intensity of his friends eyes. _**"I may be used to your weird ass ways, but she's not."**_ Kurama turned to look at the rabbit goddess sitting near the lake edge. _**"I don't even know why I'm being defensive of her. Maybe because she willingly freed me or because I was a part of her."**_ He looked back at Naruto, _ **" Or maybe because she legitimately feels disappointed in herself for what transpired back home. She doesn't know you like I do. So when you pushed us away earlier, even if it was only a little, she blamed herself."**_

"But it's no- _ **Not her fault I know."**_

Kurama sat on his back paws and continued. _**"But you need to look at it from her perspective. Trapped for thousands of years only to be released and set destruction upon the land she once lived. Killed thousands that others loved. Now she is sealed within the person who has felt the most pain from her plan. And while you may have spoken with her briefly on how you felt about it, she herself still has to come to terms with it all. Nothing will be the same for her."**_ Kurama lifted a paw and put a claw up to his containers chest. _**"And now more than ever she is going to need your help getting a grip on this reality."**_

Naruto looked to the goddess, a disheartened frown on her face, eyes slightly closed. His heart wrenched, he…hadn't really thought of it like that. She was a little like him at this point. Taken out of everything she knew for the safety of herself and others.

Kurama stepped away from him and tilted his head to the side.

The new Rikudou Sennin stood and walked over to her. She hadn't even glanced at him since he came, too deep in her own mind to acknowledge him. He plopped down next to her and jumped her out of her soul-searching.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He looked down at the lake. "I'm….not going to get used to this little change for a little while and I feel like I may have taken it out onto you." The goddess looked to him and put a small, genuine smile on her face.

" _ **Thank you, but it's not all your fault. I myself am still getting used to these changes as well. I've also been thinking on other things as well."**_ Naruto looked into her eyes. He didn't like looking other people in the eyes when he was younger, the glares and all deterring his gaze. Now on the other hand…

Kaguya blushed lightly, _**"I-I was thinking about the other biju. How long it will take before I can draw them out. How long they will take to be whole again. Then how it will affect you and I. While you are the new Rikudou, your body is only accustomed to Kurama's and my chakra."**_

The pseudo-god nodded, they were all very worthwhile questions. "Considering the month and some it took to draw out Kurama, I'd say that it'll be cut down a fourth of the time for the others. Considering their strength compared to his. Then my body's time adjusting…I may need to go to Nurse and let him know of this."

Naruto looked to the woman beside him and made a split-second choice. Leaning over he kissed her cheek lightly. "Thank you for what you're doing. Bringing my friends out from you must take a lot of effort." He pulled back from her bright red face with a small smile.

" _ **I-I-It's no p-problem."**_

Naruto smile widened a little and looked over to Kurama who was lazily stalking the animals in his mindscape. He chuckled a little and bid them a farewell, he still needed to sleep after all.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the homework his clone finished sat on the desk with another letter next to it. _"Must be from Tsunade."_ Looking out the window there was no light and he guessed it was about 21:30 (9:30 pm). _"First thing I need to do is get a clock when I go to town."_

The sage plopped back onto the bed, but immediately shot back up. "Fuck!" He quickly covered his mouth. He doubted people already asleep might like him yelling right now.

" _Hey Kaguya-hime."_

" _ **Hai?"**_

" _Do you think you could take over for a moment to make a small piano for me? I don't have complete control over Banbutsu Sōzō just yet."_

" _ **Alright, but I want something from you."**_

The blonde raised his eyebrow. She could make and do anything, what could she want him to do?

" _Alright what is it you need?"_

" _ **U-umm. C-could I h-have a-another k-kiss?"**_

Naruto blushed quite heavily. _"S-sure. I don't mind at all."_ He could practically feel the radiant smile she held.

" _ **This will feel weird for a moment and you may get a headache."**_ He nodded and let his conscience slip into his mindscape. Greeted again by Kurama smirking this time though.

" _ **You're falling for each-other. Hard I might add."**_

Naruto looked at his fox friend. "Well we've known each-other for a grand total of about 24 hours. So I doubt it Kura."

The once giant scoffed, _**"That's bullshit and you know it. I may be a construct of chakra but even I know that emotions are something that you can't control. Love being the strongest. It can spark from nothing but touching someone's hand."**_

Naruto looked off to the side a bit. "You could be right, but I- _ **I'm finished."**_ He looked behind him and saw the woman they were just speaking about appear.

The sage stood up and walked to her. When he reached her he reached sown and softly kissed her cheek again. Lingering for a few moments longer. When he pulled away he was already out of the mindscape and in his body, missing the blush and smile she wore. Kurama snickering off to the side.

The piano in-front of him was gorgeous. A white open-top with a small stool. It barely fit in the room but he had a way to fix that. Creating a Kage Bunshin to practice, he slapped some silencing seals on the door and walls so no one would hear and finally laid back down.

He still needed to fin the track so he could go running in the mornings.

 ** _Well everyone that's the end of this chapter. It's a it shorter than what I'd like but I'm tired and still have some things I need done._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think and..._**

 ** _HAVE A GOOD DAY!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kill me.**_

 _ **So, quite a few things have happened since last update.**_

 _ **The largest being my computer going to shit on me and losing half my stuff. A couple of things included two future chapters of this story, which I forgot how they went, and the intro to another with Persona 3 FES.**_

 _ **I've also been on vacation. If it makes any of you feel better it was a shit vacay. The least fun I've ever had. But I'm back now.**_

 _ **Now to bring in the bad news for many of you.**_

 _ **As you all know this is my first story. As such, I'm not that good. And as much as this physically hurts me, seriously my friend tried to beat the shit outta me, Hanako is being left out of the harem. THERE ARE REASONS BESIDES ME BEING LAZY.**_

 _ **Te first being that as a new writer I need to find my style of: pairings and how to put them into effect. While Katawa does this for me, it doesn't give very good plot times. What I mean by that is the exact date events happen. For example, what day of the week Hisao meets Lily. I, being me, am not very good at matching up dates without it laid infront of me. So unless there's something like that out there and I'm blind af to it, Hanako cannot be with Naruto.**_

 _ **Another being the fact I can currently figure out a way to pair two women with our blonde hero. Why is that? Well, 1) I'm a noob. 2) I actually had something planned out for Kaguya and Lily a bit already. What are those well…all shall be revealed later.**_

 _ **And finally, I don't know how to work her into it seamlessly. To me Lily and Hanako have a mother-daughter relationship. And if Naru was going for the both…I can just see so much awkward happening. But now to some good news.**_

 _ **To appease the Hanako lovers, myself included, if this story does well and people want her to be with him I will dedicate a story to her and her only. Yes, there are two other stories that have her with Naruto, however I can't remember the last time those two were updated…Katawa Kitsune, one of the stories, I believe was updated last month now that I think about it.**_

 _ **So the final pairing will be Naru/Lily/Kaguya and Hisao/Misha. Yes my soft spot still exists for her to still be with him. Naruto is still going to help Hanako with her problems, but in a more…friendly manner instead of the romantical sense. I also feel like I may go ahead and give every girl a personal story.**_

 _ **Now that that's out of the way, I hope you all have been well and had a great time.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or Katawa Shoujo. Both belong to Masashi Kishimoto and 4Leaf Studios respectively.**_

His palm flew out to catch the incoming fist of his clone. He slipped an eye open to see it smiling shakily. The now fully awake ninja squeezed the hand of his clone and was surprised when it popped.

Naruto blinked a couple times. "…The fuck? They usually last until I toss em into the wall." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well, I'll figure it out later." He stood up and pulled open his drawer and saw it filled with the school uniform. Which he promptly ignored and slipped into a maroon shirt and grey pants with white sneakers that he had stashed in a seal on his arm.

Stretching his back he looked over at the piano and sifted through some of the clone's memories. Peeking out side it looked like it was 5 o'clock so he made sure the silence seals were still in place before he sat down and played a few notes.

"…Hmmm," Naruto rubbed his non-existent beard and stared at the keys. "C…D…E…F…G…A…B…then back to C." His fingers flicked to the shorter black keys and named the #'s and b's. (Sharps and flats for those who don't know.) The resident Jinchuriki closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

 **(Play Lullaby of Open Eyes- Katawa Shoujo OST)**

Though it wasn't his 'real' first time playing, it technically was. Even so, Naruto's fingers seemed to know just where to go…and did it sound soothing yet sad all at the same time.

He made sure to keep the connection from his tenants cut for the time being as though they may have liked it, they certainly wouldn't at 5 in the morning…which reminded him. _'I really need to get a clock. I can't keep guessing what time it is'_

The blonde finished his improve piece and moved to change again, he almost forgot he wanted to find the track. Opening a different drawer he found the gym uniform, a simple white shirt and red shorts. Gaining a light smirk he mumbled to himself", Two of the favorites…works for me."

Slipping them on he left the dorm and headed toward a fenced off area he had seen yesterday.

After a couple minutes of walking he made it to the track and saw it empty. "Good, I don't have to hold back just yet then." Naruto walked to the start line and made a mental count to zero in his head. As soon as 'o' left his thoughts he shot off with only a thin red line trailing behind him a few inches.

While running, Naruto felt the air pressure in front of him begin to separate. Knowing what it was he slowed down almost immediately. Coming to a stop, he finally noticed how into his running he was. It was much brighter, some of the grass next to the track was ripped from the ground, if one looked closely one could see imprints of where his feet were when he started, and not only that but he could also see the other…person…staring….at him…..,"…Fuck."

Emi thought today was going be another normal day. Wake up, dress for her morning run, run, get back and shower, help Rin dress, take her classes, do her homework (somewhat), then run back out to the track and check in with Nurse. All that stopped however when after she made it to the track she came upon the sight of wind ripping toward her destination. She stopped to observe just in case.

After it looked and felt like it was slowing down she approached the track. When she came up to it she…for a lack of a better term was in shock. Here, running around the track, just under blurring speeds, was a kid in the standard gym uniform. He must be new, because she's never seen him before, but that's not important now.

Emi's mouth dropped and her mind blanked. _"Was…was HE making that?!"_ It was the only conclusion she could come to. He was the only one here and he was going INSANELY fast. She started to see him slow down more and come to a stop.

He looked around him and gave a light grimace. Probably from the light damage he had caused. Then she noticed him turn his head to her slowly and all she heard was him give a light inhale followed by "Fuck".

Naruto stared at this small strawberry blonde, taking quick note of the prosthetic legs. "So is there any way I can get you to completely forget about this?" She just stared at him her jaw still dropped. He moved a bit closer and saw her tense slightly. He stopped and set his hands up placatingly," I'm not going to hur-guahch!" The ninja was cut off however when, he swears to Kaguya, she disappeared from his view and plowed into his stomach.

"That was so COOL! How can you do that? How long have you been doing that? Can you teach me? Are you wearing weighted clothes?" She was like he was when he was younger, just not looking for attention, but definitely three times the hyper. Naruto looked down at her and saw the large shining eyes she had, gleaming with excitement.

Naruto slowly backed away and rubbed his head," Uhm…I've trained, I got that fast only recently, maybe and I do sometimes." This was awkward. He was totally expecting her to freak out and run away. He reaaaally didn't want to see if he could put a block on people's memories here.

She was smiling so widely it looked like her cheeks would stick to her eyes. "Can we uhm…talk about this elsewhere? I don't feel comfortable speaking about it in public. Also it feels like classes start in like an hour." He saw her eyes widen and a small curse flew from her lips. She turned and ran for just a second before turning back. "I'm Emi by the way. I'll find you later!" With that she turned and ran from his view.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Not even a week. Not a single fucking week and someone already knows."

" _ **Coulda called that shit kit.' 'Agreed."**_

Naruto's eye twitched," _I don't need this right now, thank you."_ His only answer was snickers and a light laugh. _"I'll talk with you two later. I need to think of what to say…especially to Nurse and Baa-chan."_ He could practically feel the smirk on Kaguya's face and the grimace Kurama held.

Checking around him to make sure the coast was clear, Naruto tugged on his chakra and did a quick Shunshin to get back to his room.

There was still enough time for him to take a quick shower so he did so and changed into what he originally pu on in the morning. He left the dorm not really seeing anyone around; it was still technically early for others.

To pass some time for the walk he started singing a song his clone had listened to.

 _ **(This Is Gospel- Panic! At The Disco)**_

 _ **This is gospel for the fallen ones**_

 _ **Locked away in permanent slumber**_

 _ **Assembling their philosophies**_

 _ **From pieces of broken memories**_

 _ **Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart**_

 _ **Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart**_

Seeing a few more people as he neared the main building he skipped heading straight in. He still had time before he was needed. Some people saw and heard him, one being that strawberry blonde from earlier. She realized she never got his name so she followed him.

 _ **The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds**_

 _ **But they haven't seen the best of us yet**_

It was a short walk from the school but it already felt barren of people. The area was covered in trees and the school roof was barely seen.

Emi was about to call out to him but stopped as he paused his stride and took a deep breath before…

 _ **If you love me let me go**_

 _ **If you love me let me go**_

 _ **'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars**_

 _ **The fear of falling apart**_

 _ **And truth be told, I never was yours**_

 _ **The fear, the fear of falling apart**_

As he let out a slow breath, the 'unknown' ninja turned to her with a small smile. "Can I help you, Em?"

Emi just nodded with her perma-smile in place. "Yea, I forgot to ask for your name just in case. Also, you're a really good singer. Are you going to be in music club?"

Naruto rubbed his head, slightly embarrassed for forgetting to give his name, and the compliment he was given. "Eheh, thanks." He smirked and jutted his thumb to his chest," I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and yes, I've got a little bet going on with Ms. Atsuko. One in which she will lose."

Emi let out a little laugh," I don't know about that, Naruto. Ms. A has angels luck in bets." They began walking back after she spoke. "So unless you're insanely talented to beat whatever challenge she's set, I pity you."

Naruto smirked and laughed lightly," If she has the angels then I have the devils. So far every bet I've had, I have won." They came to the doors of the school and said their goodbyes. Getting into class a couple minutes before-hand he slid into his seat slowly and gave a 'good-morning' to his purplette neighbor. She seemed a bit more comfortable with him as she gave him a smile and nodded her head.

" _I guess my sage chakra left a bigger impression than I thought."_ _ **"Are you sure using it so close to them was such a good idea? They're civilians who have had no connection to chakra before."**_ Kurama impeded his thought, but he had a point. _"Yes and no. If I hadn't she would've flipped and ran. She and Lily have never felt chakra in general though so hopefully nothing adverse will happen to them."_

Mutou came in the room and cut his musings short. He missed yesterday, the least he could do, would be to pay attention today.

Throughout class he noticed Hanako giving him sideways glances. Not only that but it also looked like she wanted to ask him something.

After hel-class, he meant class, Hanako had disappeared ten minutes before after he gave her a quick smile and wave, Naruto walked up to Hisao, Misha, and Shizune.

"Hey you three." Receiving the customary 'Hi's' and one sign, he popped a squat next to Hisao. After watching Misha and Shizune sign back and forth for a bit he realized he could actually understand what they were saying. Those hand movements looked and read exactly like what Ero-sennin had taught him on his training trip. _"Never know when your mouth but not hands may be bound, Gaki. Say you're out on a mission and can't speak. Then what will you do?"_

"Hey, Misha, if you ever get tired translating just tell me and I can take over."

The pink haired girl looked to him in some surprise. "You know sign language?" Shizune, catching the movements also looked to him in shock, as well as Hisao.

"Yeap, I was taught a few years ago, but I still remember how to do everything." Naruto, to prove his point, signed this as well as spoke it.

Misha let out her boisterous laugh that grabbed other people's attention. "Well then Naru-chan, I might take you up on that offer some time." She winked at him and put her finger to her nose," We also may have to have a competition one day." Naruto let his own smirk play across his face. Hell he was having fun. Admittedly he'll have his plate full helping Hanako, explaining himself to Emi, and now he may just take it upon himself to break away Misha's mask.

And he knows just the person to help.

During Naruto's little talk with Misha, Hisao turned back to Shizune and asked a question, something about clubs. Shizune crossed her arms and stared at the two translators, both of whom looked sheepish at her stare. A small talk of clubs ensued and then it switched to the upcoming festival.

Hisao asked the question on Naruto's mind which was," What is the festival celebrating anyway?" Misha blanked and stared at Shizune who smirked and did a little flourish with her glasses. She signed out a quick answer which Naruto laughed at, getting a questioning look from Hisao. Misha nodded her head and turned to Hisao.

"Right…Who cares?" Misha looked Hisao straight in the eyes, with one of the happiest smiles Naruto had ever seen. If he was any lesser of a ninja he would have lost all his shit and laughed to death at the deadpan stare she received, and ignored, from Hisao.

The ninja just chuckled and bid them a farewell. It was technically lunch and he wanted some food.

Coming to a secluded corner he summoned some ramen from a seal and made his way to the roof access. Coming across Emi and an armless maroon head with a constant deadpan stare.

Both turned to him and Emi's eyes lit up and her smile widened just a bit more. "Hey, Naruto!" The hyperactive, _**"Hypocrite"**_ _"Shut-up",_ girl turned to the stoic girl. "This is the guy I was telling you about, the one that ran really fast!"

Naruto just stared at Emi. She told someone. Fuuuuck! Who else has been told? Is he going to have to start mind-wiping?

"Emi…who else have you told?" The shorter girl just looked at him and smiled re-assuringly.

"Don't worry Naruto. Rin here is the only person I told. I trust her with all of my being." That…actually made him more comfortable with her knowing.

The ninja let out a sigh. "Well that's fine I guess. I knew some people would find out but I really didn't think it would be my second damned day here."

The two females sent each other questioning looks. Naruto plopped down in front of them and stared at them directly in their eyes. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato." He thought on this next bit for just a moment. "And I'm technically royalty."

Rin just blinked a few times with a raised eyebrow. Emi on the other hand stared at him like he was crazy. "A royal ninja? ...Riiiiigggght." She turned to the scarlet(?) next to her. "Forget I said anything."

Naruto's eye twitched. Even after she saw him this morning she didn't believe the explanation? Sealessly making a clone behind them, Naruto grabbed their attention. "*Huff* Fine if you don't believe me why don't you turn around and say hi to me."

Emi looked at him like he was even crazier but screamed when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a second Naruto next to Rin, whose eyes were wider than her foot.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Emi tossed her head back and forth between the two Naruto's.

"I told you,' Naruto smirked at their shocked faces,' I'm a ninja."

Finally both Rin and Emi passed out.

Well this awkward.

Please don't let anyone come up here right now.

 _ **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **I will say this. Now that I thought it through it may, MAY be possible to keep Hanako-chan in. But that's a big may. And if she is, her story won't match up directly. I hope everyone has been well.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this chapter and…**_

 _ **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello my friends! *Rubs head sheepishly* Now I know you more than likely want to hunt me down and beat me with blunted objects, but I beg thee not to.**_

 _ **I have a somewhat reasonable excuse for such a long absence. First is that a friend of mine and I have begun to write a plotline for our own VN. It's only in the beginning stages and it's been a good minute since we have touched it but what we did write on it, is plentiful. To give you an idea about how large we plan this to be. We are 60 chapters in, they're a good size too, and were only in the starting stages of the first route.**_

 _ **Second is School. That hellish place where we "learn".**_

 _ **And then some medical issues have appeared. Nothing too serious but still effect me daily.**_

 _ **BUT I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR CHAPTER 7!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and Katawa Shoujo are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Four Leaf Studios respectively.**_

Naruto sat on the roof of Yamaku eating his lunch waiting for Rin and Emi to awaken.

" _ **You should've known that was gonna happen, even if it was only a tiny bit."**_

The blonde ninja let out a small sigh," I know, but since she didn't really pass out when I almost broke the sound barrier, you might think she'd be able to stand seeing a clone." He glanced at the scarlet headed girl," Rin I can understand on the other hand. She only had a few words to go off of."

Kurama let out a chuckle. _**"I have to say it was hilarious seeing another redhead get her mind blown by something she couldn't understand."**_

Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly. "Do I even want to know what you told mom or Mito _ **, I myself wish to know."**_

The giant fox let out a sinister laugh, _ **" To make a long story short I told her a small portion of my life. Not like what I told you Naruto, but enough that she spouted stuff about females being the, and I quote,'Bad-assest fucking ninja of all time."**_

The sage laughed lightly. "That sounds like her. From that small talk I had with dad and her, it seems like I act more like her than him. Kami imagine the pranks we could've pulled!"

Kurama paled hearing the words. That demonic redhead and her son….pulling pranks together…. Even as a fox he loved pranks, but he could see them getting bored of the civilian and ninja masses and going after him….He doesn't know how but knowing those two they would most definitely find a way.

Kaguya glanced over at him and let loose a chuckle. It was quite funny when she saw the normally blood red fox turn as white as her hair.

A pair of groans caught the ninja's attention.

Emi slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the schools roof, catching the eyes of her armless friend she suddenly remembered what had happened. Jolting up she zoned right onto Naruto's location.

"Dude….what in the HELL?!"

Rin just sat there eyes still wide from the thought someone could clone themselves.

Finishing up his ramen, the sage smirked," I told you, Im a ninja. I can do that and more." He held his hand up and formed a rasengan. "This is such a thing. It's called the rasengan. My dad created this years ago and I finished it barely a few months ago."

Emi reached in like she was about to touch it, but stopped herself. Naruto nodded his head. "I would've stopped you before you did but be glad. This thing has enormous destructive power."

Emi's eyes lit up, why did this girl seem more and more like him? "Can you-Show you two? No, not here at least. It would more than likely tear the school down." Wow this girl really is him.

Naruto looked to the sky. "Look I can't tell you too much, but if you want to know more come to the boys dorm sometime. I'm in room 120, last one at the end of the hall on the top floor." _**(AN: Taking a stab at height. I can't remember if it says how tall the building is.)**_ He sat up and stretched. "There's about 5 minutes left of lunch and you two haven't eaten. You might wanna eat a little bit at least." The sage finished off the sentence with a jesting smirk.

Rin looked at him with a blank stare that could match Samui while Emi let out an 'agh!' and began to shovel food into her mouth. Naruto chuckled a little and began his descent back into the school.

This time, when he came back to the classroom there was only Hanako. "Mutou must have stepped out," he mumbled. When the purplette heard the door open and saw the 'unknown' ninja, she, surprising even herself, didn't slump away, tighten her posture, or even look away from him. She tried to keep eye contact and smile. She lost the courage of keeping up eye contact but the smile remained on her face, even if it was a small one.

Naruto blinked but smiled slightly, _" Hopefully this won't be as hard as I thought."_ He walked up to his seat and sat down. "How are you, Hanako?"

Head still down but speaking a little clearer, she answered with a,' I'm doing w-well.' Naruto nodded with a smile. "That's good. Sorry I couldn't come by to eat with you and Lily today, I ran into someone this morning who wanted to ask me some questions and I couldn't just say no to them.' _Well I could've but I don't wanna accidentally hurt someone until I can get Kaguya to teach me."_

Hanako shook her head lightly," I-it's okay, y-you'll just have to pl-play a couple of songs for u-us next time." The ninja had to hold himself back from chuckling too loudly," I guess you're right. I don't mind as long as you two want to hear it."

The sound of footsteps caught both their ears and Naruto guessed she didn't want to be there when they came inside. He wanted to help her out of her shell, but forcing her to be somewhere she didn't want to be wasn't going to help any. "Hey, if you want to go, I'll take notes for you. Sound ok?" The scarred purplette nodded quickly and jolted from the room.

A few moments later people started to file in Hisao, Misha, and Shizune included. Naruto glanced at Misha, a plan slowly forming in his head. _**"Careful kit, think too hard and that pretty brain of yours will pop."**_ Eyetwitch,' _Fuck you too Kurama. *sigh* You may be partially right though. Trying to help Misha, Hanako and any others that need it will definitely put a toll on me. Not to mention the fact I need to train in the new techniques I gained from you and Kaguya being inside me…Don't. Say. A. Word."_ The snickers from the fox and light giggles let him know what they thought.

Toward the end of class Hanako came back, it was sad to him that only he, Mutou and Hisao noticed. She quietly sat down and started writing notes from when she came in. When class was over before she left Naruto slid her notes that he took earlier with a smile. "Hopefully I got everything important written down." A quick thank you and she was off again.

Naruto looked over quickly to see Hisao getting drug out by Misha and Shizune. "Well that blew my other idea out of the window. Hmm, I need to see the nurse again. Tell him what happened. _**Then you have to tell the hokage."**_ Kaguya's melodious voice while normally encouraging and uplifting, brought his world to a crashing halt. Literally as well, he tripped when he remembered he had to tell Tsunade about Emi finding out.

The sage stood himself back up and sighed. "Fuck all kinds of duck."

Making his way to the nurse he was slightly surprised to see Emi about to walk in. Well while slightly not good it was at the same time. "YO, EMI!" Yelling out caught her attention and she turned and waved with her perma-smile. "I was actually about to talk with Nurse-jiisan about something and I think it's prudent you be there. Ah, but if you have some important business with him you can go first and I'll wait!"

Emi looked at him with an eyebrow raised," Nah, it's not too bad, actually we can talk about it while I meet with him, he just has to check my legs." Naruto nodded," If you're comfortable with me being there."

Opening the door with a smirk re-plastered on her face, Emi strutted in. Nurse looked up from his desk to see the two blondes walk in. Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's prescence he looked at Emi. "Don't worry Nurse, it's okay if he's here. Besides he said he has to speak with you about something and said it would be best if I was here as well."

Nurse looked over at the sage rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Letting out a deep sigh," She found out didn't she." A statement he didn't want to say but he knew it.

Naruto sighed and nodded. Nurse walked to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, closing the door he slapped the paper over the door and the room took a light blue tint. Emi's eyes were wide at this. "What was that?!"

Naruto looked to her with a slightly serious face. "That was a silencing seal. Nothing we say can be heard outside this room and vice versa." While he talked Nurse began Emi's leg checkup. "She saw me this morning running. I may have been going a bit too fast." He has his back turned in a spare chair in the room but he could feel the eyes of the blue haired doctor staring into him. "Ok maybe I almost broke the sound barrier, but I swear I didn't know until I felt the air pressure begin to split!"

"It was so awesome! There were footprints from where he started! Some of the grass was uprooted too! Also he said that h-wait a second, you knew!" Her happy spouting turned to a playful betrayed look.

"I did. I know a lot more than you think, Em. There are things outside this world we aren't meant to understand. I only had a chance to see some of this stuff because of a bet."

"That's why you know Tsunade-baachan, Nurse-jiich-IM NOT THAT OLD!" Naruto and Emi's snickers met his outburst. "She told one other, but I don't mind. I told them that if they want some questions answered to come by my room sometime. I can't answer everything but I can answer some of their questions." Nurse was writing some stuff down about Emi's legs while they talked. "One of her questions was if I could train her." Aaaand the writing stopped. Nurse turned and looked at him.

"Who was the other person?" Emi tried to look at what the doctor wrote down while he was distracted, but to no avail. She sighed disheartened but answered him. "I only told Rin, so you know she won't tell anyone."

"Do you think she will be able to take the training for some of the speed I have? I do not doubt that she can do it. When she ran away this morning she was fast, actually if I had to put her somewhere on the ninja spectrum I'd say a veteran genin or a rookie chunin. I just don't want to agitate your legs more than what it seems you already are." Yea, he peeked and saw how red they were. Don't blame him; he just wanted to make sure his new friend was ok.

Nurse was about to say flat out no but a side glance at Emi told him to hold his tongue. Yea she was fast, fastest person he knew besides adults that did the same thing. Even then she could probably outrun a few. He could see she wanted to do this but the stress from her already rigorous running combined with ninja speed training might be too much.

As if reading his mind, Naruto spoke up," If you're worried about if her taking too much I can tone it down, that and if anything were to happen,' he got close behind the bluehead so Emi wouldn't hear (though it put a pout on her face),'I can always get Kurama to lend me some of his chakra so I can heal her."

Nurse sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He couldn't argue with that, he heard of what the kyuubi did with its chakra during the war. "Fine, but as soon as you see her start to even stumble you stop and help her you got it?" That face…oh god Naruto hasn't seen that face since he got on Yamato-sensei's bad side.

Even the legless blonde could feel the chill of death from that stare.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you got it!" Immediately the stare was replaced with a smile that still didn't seem right. "Im just gonna, uhm, just gonna go and find somewhere to train myself." Getting up, the scared sage left faster than hiraishin.

Nurse nodded with that smile still there. Turning back to Emi his smile dropped slightly and chuckled at the deadpan stare that he got from her.

" _ **Kit I'm gonna ask that you tell me before you go see him next time, you tell me ahead of time so I can either sleep or prepare for the next time I see that face."**_ Naruto had to nod, even though Kaguya was laughing at them. _**"What? It's funny to me how a piece of me and our Jinchuriki is afraid of a mortal man with no powers.**_ Even so I can't do anything to him, not that I ever would. I'd like to think im his friend. Besides he was only trying to look out for  
Emi. I have a feeling they're about as close as Kurama and I." Sounds of agreement met his ears.

He looked to the sky again to judge the time. "I gotta go to town and get a clock. It doesn't seem too late. Hmm maybe Lily and Hanako are at that room. Hope I can remember where it is." Checking around him to make sure there was no one nearby, Naruto popped one of the seals hidden on his arm and out came his self-made violin. "I did say I'd play for them some more."

The blonde pseudo-god made his way back inside the school to look for the room he met lily. While doing so Kaguya started a conversation. _**"Ne, Naruto-kun, when you spoke with Emi and that Rin girl on the roof you said you were 'technically royalty', what did you mean by that?"**_

" _Well ive been thinking-_ _ **still news to me kit-**_ _fuck you. As I was saying, I was thinking that with my mom being the last one from Uzushio alive, she was like a princess. Added onto the fact dad was hokage. Then pile on the fact you're a literal goddess and you were a princess before that, put it altogether and you get royalty. At least I think you should."_ Kaguya was silent for a moment.

" _ **I suppose you're right, should you tell Tsunade about this?"**_ Naruto reached the second floor, rubbing his chin he thought for a quick moment about leaving baa-chan out of the loop on something big. Then he immediately dropped that train when it ended with him on the receiving end of a super-powered punch. _"I think it would be best to let her know."_

Following the scent of tea along with the life signs he was getting, he came to the room where he first met the blind blonde. Naruto cracked the door open a bit farther than it was to see Hisao and Lily drinking tea. Hisao looked up a bit at the sound and nodded at him. "Hey, Naruto."

Lily's smile spread a little wider upon hearing who it was that came. "Ah, Naruto-san! It's good that you could come visit us." The aristocratic blonde tilted her head to the side. "Did you happen to see Hanako earlier? She escorted me somewhere during lunch but left to eat in the classroom."

"I did actually. A little before lunch was over she was there, I noticed she was getting very uncomfortable though so I told her if she wanted to go then I'll take notes for her. She came back near the end but she left right as the bell rang." A small pout met his answer, ok another notch in the cute counter. The blonde man blinked, _" I didn't say that."_ If he listened closely he could've swore he heard Kaguya grumble that he did.

"I have a feeling where she is then, but we will come to that later. Would you care for some tea?" Naruto lightly chuckled, "Oh you know I would.' He put the violin case lightly on the ground.' I brought the violin as well if you wish to hear something else." The ninja grabbed the seat next to the milk-eyed blonde.

"*sigh* As much as I would love to, I feel it would be rude of me to ask you to do such without Hanako present after I told her about it." Hisao just glanced at the two of them with an unsteady gaze. The blonde girl must have felt his confusion," When Naruto was with me yesterday he played what had to be one of the most beautiful compositions I've ever heard." The door opened a little more," Indeed it was." A somewhat familiar voice echoed to them.

Mrs. Atsuko was standing in the doorway smirking at the musician of the group. "Hope you've been working on your piano lessons Mr. Uzumaki. You won't win but it would still help when you play for all out events later."

Tension that was nonexistent moments ago came upon Lily. Guess they have a longer history than first thought, and kami-forbid, it would get loud if they let it.

Naruto sat up a little bit," Don't worry Mrs. Atsuko, I have been. I just hope you're ready to barely ever see me." The sage ended that with such a cheeky eye closed smile that the teachers own became a bit strained against her face.

"Yes well, just make sure you're ready for everything I have planned for you after you lose." And with that, the somewhat eccentric music teacher left.

Hisao just sat there staring at the door with his eyes blinking. What…what was that? He looked over to see his two blonde friends slightly tense, Lily more than Naruto. He saw Lily tense as soon as the teacher entered the room but Naruto only just tensed slightly. Was it because of that Mrs. Atsuko lady?

The sage closed his eyes and waited a moment, listening for the teachers footsteps to disappear. When he could no longer hear them he stood up and walked to the door," I'll be back in just a moment," and walked out. He closed his eyes again this time searching for life signs. Sensing none close by he made a clone and had it sunshin to his room to practice more. He'll be damned if anyone doubted him after all he has done. Sure people here might not know about his past, but he'll make them learn to not doubt him. He came back in and sat down.

So he hated being doubted that he'd ever do anything he said he would, sue him. It just reminded him of Kakashi blowing him off with Neji's fight, sure he met Jiraiya but he didn't know if it was planned or not. Not only that, but even after that when the pervert kept leaving him alone for some woman he met.

"You ok?" Naruto looked up and saw his blonde friend along with Hisao staring at him worriedly.

" _ **You were out of it for a couple minutes Naruto-kun."**_ Kaguya filled him in. Apparently he had been sitting there staring at the door after he got back. _"I'm ok, just thinking of something stupid. I'll tell you later tonight."_

"Yea, I'm good. Just a bad thought hit me." He stood back up," It's getting late and I still need to find the library since yesterday's search was cut short."

Lily let out a quiet 'ah'. "That's right. I need to go to the library to grab some books for class." Hisao raised his eyebrow a little. How exactly was she going to read them? "I'll be glad to show you both there if you'd like?"

The brunette let out a sigh," Thank you, I don't feel like getting lost."

The blind girl smiled," It's no problem at all. Let me just put everything away." Naruto caught her before she started moving everything," Don't worry I got it. It's only the coffee maker and tea right?"

Lily smiled at him. "Yes that is all."

Quickly putting them away Naruto joined his fellow students and left the room. Only the sound of light breathing and the tapping of Lily's cane filling their ears. That is except for Naruto. He was a little distracted. His mind split on the people who were new to his life, along with what Kaguya had said to him just before being sealed. He had all the time of the month before coming here to think on it but only now was it hitting him.

" _ **Uhm, I mean, you could…just ignore that bit ok?"**_ Kaguya's voice cut in, slightly stuttered and embarrassed. _"I can't ignore it. Can we talk about it tonight? I'd rather not just leave it and come back to hurt one of us."_ The sound of a pop and a startled fox cut in, _ **" Huh, what who? What're we talking about?**_ _Just something Kaguya had said before being sealed."_ The fox raised its brows and looked at the rabbit goddess, seeing her face flushed and avoiding eye contact _._ _ **"Wait what did rabbit lady say to you, Kit?"**_

" _I'll fill you in later. We're at the library."_ And with that he cut the connection.

The blind blonde was led in by Naruto. Taking a few steps in, she called out lightly," Yuuko are you here?"

*THUD*

Hisao jumped a little from the sound. "Awww…" The three students looked over to see a young woman with reddish brown hair, blue-green eyes covered by glasses crawl out from behind the counter. The redhead, most likely the librarian, jumps to attention rigidly. "Hi, Lily. How can I help you?" She must've really hurt herself. Her voice sounded strained, that and she was rubbing her head gently.

"Good afternoon. What happened, I just heard a sound?"

Yuuko rubbed her head a bit more." Nothing, I just hit my head." She looked down slightly in embarrassment. "You see I dropped an eraser under my desk, when I went to get it a pencil dropped and when I went to get that you came in and surprised me."

Lily dropped her smile," Are you alright? I'm sorry, I couldn't know-," Yuuko quickly cut her off. "No, no. It's okay! Sorry for making you worry." The redhead smiled lightly. "All in all this is nothing. I've had worse happen to me." She shuffled her feet a little. "Yea worse things have happened, heheh."

Naruto and Hisao just stared at the eccentric librarian. Stealing a glance at each other they had the same thought on their mind. " _People at this school are weird."_

 _ **And that is a wrap for now. Its been a good while since I opened the doc to write in so ill fill you in a bit more on whats up with me. First is I got diagnosed depressive. Is that an excuse for my non-existent writing? A little. When I get in one of those moods it takes away all and I mean ALL of my motivation, happiness, and desire for something. School was affected by it, my friends, and definitely my family. I don't mean to make this sound like a pity party, but im just letting you know.**_

 _ **If I don't have chapters out in a while, like this one, don't worry! I have not, and will not, give up on this story. At least I need to finish the route I have set. That being said I also have ideas for other stories I wish to pursue. So be ready to see some ideas in my bio, or a story plot bunny pop up on my list.**_

 _ **I think that's all I want to say for now except thank you all for sticking by me. Tell me what you think and I love you and I hope you have a good day.**_ __


End file.
